A Hero's Dream
by Tera
Summary: A short look at the summer Seifer and Rinoa shared.


****

Introduction: Okay this is but a preview to a story that I might write, where basically Squall and Seifer switch places. Seifer gets the girl, the world, everything just because of one event that happened differently. All I have now is Seifer and Rinoa saying their good byes as he leaves Timber to return to Garden. Also note that I prefer Squall and Rinoa romances to Seifer and Rinoa, but it just fits into the story better, k. 

****

Disclaimer: None of the twisted characters belong to me, thought altered in little ways they still are Square's creations.

****

A Hero's Dream

The one you always hated

The Sorceress' Knight

The other rival

And finally…the hero? 

****

Prologue- Destiny's Plan

Seifer looked thoughtfully at Rinoa. She was this girl, this girl that seemed to linger on his every word, embracing him often and smiling at just the sight of him. She seemed almost to…love him? He shook his head at the thought of this, but she was just so young and so innocent, just like he used to be. He still was, but in sense not so naïve to put all his trust into someone he had known for such a short time. She was sixteen to his seventeen, both were young and no less then fools, different and yet the same. While she had her head high in the sky with her hopes of liberating the whole world from any form of oppression, he dreamt of nothing less than being the world' hero, savior. And they would sit there for hours in each other's company, most often under the stars talking in till the twilight slowly changed to dawn. Maybe, that's what she loves, the boy thought. Maybe, she likes the dream of me. 

She stared back at him with her two dark pools of eyes, full with sorrow because of the news he had just told her. He studied the lines on her pale face, the frown and how her lips gave off the most appealing pout. 

__

She was just so damn innocent.

"But, why so sudden, Seify?" They spoke. She leaned back, carefully against the arched bridge that overlooked the city's train tracks. Her arms gripped the railing in support and her face remained crossed.

"I have to return to Garden now, Rinoa. We knew this wasn't gonna last forever," he explained wiping a gloved hand through his slicked back blonde hair that beamed in the heavy sun of the ending summer. 

"I guess so…you have to follow your dream?" She questioned, smiling for a moment, her lips curved up for the seductive smile he loved, he would miss that smile. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner and all." Seifer noticed the train coming and clutched Rinoa's hand walking them both to the safety of the other side. 

"That's okay. Just wished I had known sooner so I could have thrown you an awesome party, but I guess I can still do one thing…" Her voiced trailed off in the hot summer's air. She looked down, her feet kicking up any loose rubble and his head perked up as he heard the announcement.

"Last call for the train to Balamb City. I repeat last call for the train to Balamb, everybody a board!" 

"And what would that be?" But suddenly she embraced him tightly, her lips touching his in a jerky, inexperienced manner, but while it only lasted for seconds he loved it and embraced her just as tightly. She let go, his blue eyes wide with the pleasant, but unexpected surprised. She smiled again. 

Not that innocent.

"That," she responded giggling softly, her hand covering her mouth in a vain effort to try and contain her shaky laughter. "So you don't ever forget me, my knight." Her knight, the private joke between them that if she were ever to get in trouble he would save her, be her knight and she, his lady. He might have been leaving this girl behind, this town behind, but in her place he was embracing a future, a future as a hero. The door of the steaming locomotive opened and he stepped into the doorway, turning around for one last look, one last smile. 

"We'll see each other again, I know it!" She yelled after him. 

"Bye," he said as the doors finally closed, he was never one for good byes and he hoped to see her again. But it was a good bye that would last for six long months… 

That's it for now! 


End file.
